


Inches

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: with every inch





	Inches

**Author's Note:**

> Because of [this](https://wizardclarissa.tumblr.com/post/171561382910/danny-i-hate-you-with-every-inch-of-my-being)

 


End file.
